


Мы познакомились, когда я был на свидании вслепую.

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Awkwardness, Blind Date, First Meetings, HYDRA Husbands, Humor, M/M, Over the Top, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок знает, что зоомагазины могут быть формой спасения.





	Мы познакомились, когда я был на свидании вслепую.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Met While I was on a Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849863) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



Он был готов убить приятеля Клинта. За последний час он спланировал восемь идеальных способов сделать это. Он никогда больше не пойдет на свидание вслепую.

Райан был сплошным разочарованием, которое Броку приходилось терпеть. Это определенно был первый и последний раз, когда он позволил одному из обкуренных приятелей Клинта предложить ему кого-то. Он искал кого-нибудь высокого, темного и привлекательного. Этот парень был одного с ним роста, что сразу же вызвало неприязнь, темным он был постольку, поскольку был загорелым до состояния подгоревшего тоста, и у него не было шеи, потому что он был перекачанным до невозможности.

Он зашел _переваливаясь_ , ради всего святого, в соковый бар, находившийся рядом с местом работы Брока, и тот мгновенно сделал себе заметку на всякий случай о работе не упоминать.

Это было главной причиной, по которой он не встречался с кем-либо через друзей, если их вообще можно было так назвать. Он не знал наверняка, как близко общались Клинт с Мэттом, они часто вместе накуривались, а их разговоры обычно состояли из смеха над странными вещами, звучавшими философически и глубокомысленно, но бывшими совершенно идиотскими.

Брок однозначно вернется к одноразовым перепихам.

Хуже все было то, что он этому парню всерьез понравился. Броку едва удавалось вставить слово, не то чтобы его это волновало, он в основном старался не морщиться, глядя на то, как движется кожа, когда Райан говорит. Это было все равно что пытаться растянуть старую толстую шкуру, и особенно мерзко было с учетом того, что им обоим еще не было тридцати. Парень с легкостью мог бы сойти за дядю Сола, живущего во Флориде и обожающего открытые рубашки и толстые золотые цепи, как будто он был персонажем из Grand Theft Auto, черт побери, как же это ужасно.

Еще он был немного жутким. Они заказали фруктовые смузи и уселись; Райан болтал, а Брок пытался не наблевать на себя, думая о кожаной маске из «Техасской резни бензопилой»; в его голове мелькали картинки этого чувака, стонущего с открытым ртом в постели. Его мозг был настоящей задницей, и всё стало еще хуже, когда парень начал намекать, что им, возможно, стоит счесть свидание удачным и двигаться домой к Броку. Тому хватило чувство такта посмеяться над этим, не звуча полным козлом. Покачав головой, он соврал что-то про соседа, тусующегося сейчас дома с друзьями. Это было не совсем ложью, такое было возможным, он же мог просто не знать об этом.

Брок на мгновение пожалел о своем решении не быть абсолютным говном по отношению к людям. Прямо сейчас для этого было чертовски подходящее время, но он решил проверить свое терпение и продолжить общение, что в данный момент означало совместную прогулку. Настолько совместную, насколько это было возможно: он держался на шаг позади Райана, чтобы не сталкиваться с его рукой своей, тот занимал слишком много места перекачанным телом.

Пока они шли, продолжался монолог о тренировках и о том, сколько этот парень мог поднять, он трещал без устали, как будто Брок никогда в жизни не тягал веса, хотя по нему сразу можно было сказать, что это не так. Еще Райан не переставал на него пялиться, пока говорил, его взгляд ползал по Броку как стая муравьев. Брок хотя бы смог надеть темные очки, пока солнце еще не село, и смотреть примерно в направлении Райана, кивая, как будто он его слушал, хотя на самом деле искал шанс для побега.

На подходе к концу квартал Брок осознал, что впереди остался всего один магазин, прежде чем они попадут в жилой район, где Броку придется скакать через чужие заборы в надежде стряхнуть парня со своего хвоста. Он не знал, как от него избавиться.

— Ты вроде сказал, что живешь в паре кварталов отсюда?

Ооо, боже. Он это сказал? Черт.

— Э, да... похоже на то.

Райан подвинулся ближе, и Брок небрежно отступил в сторону, делая вид, что рассматривает машины на обочине. Он считал, что четко дал понять, что идет домой, но, судя по всему, мысль до Райана не дошла. Он не должен был узнать, где Брок живет, ни за что.

Они подходили к последнему коммерческому убежищу, и Брок непринужденно махнул в его сторону.  
— Не возражаешь, если мы зайдем? Нужно кое-что прикупить там.

Райан растерянно сморщил своё кожистое лицо.  
— Ты сказал, что у тебя нет домашних животных.

О. То есть, он запомнил эту толику информации, но не отказ пойти к нему домой. Черт бы его побрал.

— Нет, но у моего друга новый щенок, и он сказал, что у него кончается еда и эти пеленки для мочи. Я подумал, что могу купить их, раз уж я все равно здесь.

— Конечно, — согласился Райан, протискивая вперед свое широкое тело, пока Брок в очередной раз думал о побеге. Однако многие из таких качков обладали удивительной скоростью. Он скривился, глядя на толстые мышцы спины, совершенно не прикрытые майкой. Он снял очки и осмотрел ярко освещенный магазин, бездумно помахав девушке-продавцу под пристальным взглядом Райана, когда она их поприветствовала. Могло случиться так, что если бы он сбежал и Райан его не догнал, он мог узнать, где Брок живет, и всё стало бы еще хуже. Быть под наблюдением как жертва ястреба становилось чертовски неуютно.

Он увидел целую стену игрушек для собак, а в другом конце магазина — стеллаж с собачьей едой, с высокими и битком забитыми полками. Может быть, там была и задняя дверь? Он махнул рукой на игрушки:  
— Ты не против посмотреть там что-нибудь? Я знаю, там должны быть такие штуки из толстых веревок, его собаке в прошлый раз такая понравилась. Ты мог бы найти пару штук, пока я выбираю еду.

— Конечно. Очень здорово, что ты делаешь это для своего друга. Может быть, когда мы познакомимся поближе, мы тоже будем это делать? — ответил Райан с улыбкой.

Брок сдержал гримасу и дернул плечом, натянуто рассмеявшись. Райан не шевельнулся, пока Брок не отошел, и после этого он неожиданно почувствовал взгляд на своей заднице, что обычно его не беспокоило, но прямо сейчас заставило набрать скорость и свернуть в первый же проход

...И в стену из крепкого тела.

— Черт, прости, — извинился Брок, отступая на шаг и автоматически поднимая руки в примирительном жесте в то же время, когда мистер Высокий, Темный и Красивый поймал его за руки, глядя на него с легким удивлением.

— Ты в порядке?

Черт. Он был великолепен, его рост, его сложение — всё. Легкая щетина, каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза, шрам на правой стороне лица, добавлявший очков его сексуальности. Брок пошатнулся.

— Я? В порядке? Да, конечно.

На лице таинственного незнакомца засверкало веселье, он отпустил руки Брока и кивнул.  
— Хорошо.

Он повернулся уйти, и всё случившееся до этого момента внезапно накрыло Брока. Он вцепился в мужчину.

— На самом деле я не в порядке, ты можешь мне помочь? — протараторил он тихим голосом, выглядывая за угол, где увидел, как Райан рассматривает пищащую игрушку.

Красавчик оглядел его, фыркнув, и Брок улыбнулся в ответ, потому что ему нужно было еще как-то объяснить свою проблему.

— Я не планировал тебя задерживать, но этот качок — результат свидания вслепую, и он чертовски стрёмный, и я знаю, что мне, скорее всего, не придется отбиваться от перепеченной зефирины, и я пытался быть приличным человеком, но, блин, ты наверняка понимаешь, с чем я имею дело. — Он в отчаянии сжал пальцы на запястье высокого, темного и красивого. — Пожалуйста...

— Брок, я надеюсь, это те, о которых ты говорил... — произнес Райан, появившись из-за угла и замерев с парой игрушек в руках, глядя на уставившихся друг на друга Брока и таинственного незнакомца.

Брок наклонил голову так, что только его спаситель увидел, как он закатил глаза. Повернувшись, он произнес:  
— Райан! Эм, так. Это...

— Джек.

Боже, его голос звучал невероятно горячо. Броку пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не закусить губу, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, представляя, как замечательно этот голос будет звучать, просто разговаривая с ним, или описывая все грязные вещи, которые он хотел бы с ним сделать, потому что, черт побери...

Не сейчас.

Так.

Райан смотрел на Джека, прищурившись, как будто хотел выглядеть угрожающе, но вместо этого его лицо сморщилось, как будто у него был запор.

— Бывший парень Брока... не то чтобы это должно было произойти на самом деле, да?

Медленно моргая, Брок отступил на шаг, чтобы видеть сразу обоих Джека и Райана; он потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, какую игру затеял этот образец совершенства. Брок влюблялся в него с каждой секундой, и он пожал плечами, ответив Джеку:  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь сделать перерыв, помнишь? Совершенно понятно, что это означало.

Джек выпрямился и повторил беспомощный жест Брока.  
— Перерыв означает перерыв. Мне нужно было пространство, а не расставание с тобой.

Взгляд Райана перемещался с Джека на Брока и обратно на Джека, затем он сместился, пытаясь выглядеть выше и явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но Брок, сбивая его с мысли, перенес вес на другую ногу и повернулся к Джеку.

— Когда тебе в последний раз понадобилось пространство, ты пропал на три месяца, помнишь? Что я должен был думать?! — Он хлопнул Джека ладонью по твердой груди с глухим стуком, и даже это было слишком возбуждающе.

— Брок, это было по работе, ты знал это. Ты знал, что я вернусь, и мы обсудим, чего мы хотим на самом деле. Это не было разрывом! — возразил Джек, притворяясь разочарованным, сведя плечи и раздувая ноздри. Брок пытался сдержаться и не утащить его к себе домой прямо в этот момент.

Брок решил толкнуть разговор в новую область, чтобы прощупать почву.  
— А как же та стриптизерша, которую я застал у тебя в отеле, когда пришел в надежде на наше воссоединение?!

Райан выпучил глаза.  
— Стриптизерша?

Не растерявшись даже на мгновение, Джек закатил глаза и раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Я тебе в сотый раз говорю, она не стриптизерша, а танцовщица бурлеска, это большая разница. И я с ней ничего не делал, ей просто нужно было где-то остановиться на пару дней.

Брок бросил на него суровый взгляд.  
— Она стояла посреди твоего номера в одном полотенце, Джек!

— А я переодевался в спальне, потому что мне нужно было идти на работу. Я ее не трахал.

— Я думал, что ты меня любишь, придурок, — практически проныл Брок с напряжением в голосе, которое, он надеялся, было услышано как душевная боль, а не отчаянная попытка сдержать смех.

— Я люблю тебя... — Джек моргнул, шагнув к Броку и опустив большие и теплые ладони ему на плечи. Он сделал вид, будто был удивлен, может быть, немного напуган. — То есть, я любил тебя...

Брок смотрел в идеальные зеленые глаза, потому что вблизи они были просто восхитительны.  
— Ты... все еще любишь меня?..

Джек со вздохом отвернул голову, театрально глядя на стеллажи, как будто он сражался с самим собой.  
— Не надо, Брок. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я чувствую.

Брок надавил на него:  
— Откуда? Откуда мне это знать, если ты не разговариаешь со мной?

Он повернулся к Райану, все еще стискивавшему игрушки.  
— Он никогда ничего не говорит, ему жизненно важно быть упертым молчаливым козлом все время. Я не умею читать его чертовы мысли!

— Э... — отозвался Райан, не зная, что сказать.

К этому моменту два сотрудника магазина подошли поближе, но они скорее просто любопытничали, потому что выглядели так, будто вот-вот расставят стулья и достанут попкорн.

Джек отступил, качая головой.  
— Ты все время хочешь, чтобы я что-то говорил. Я предпочитаю слушать, в отличие от тебя. Это ты вечно, напившись, рассказывал всем о том, что мы с тобой делали, как на годовщине свадьбы моих родителей.

Брок вскинул брови.  
— Эй! Твоим родителям понравилась моя речь, она была отличная, учитывая, что я был в стельку!

Хмыкнув, Джек скептично качнул головой, сложив руки на груди.  
— О, да. Мне особенно понравилась та часть, где ты рассказал всему ресторану, что твоя задница, накануне исцарапанная моей бородой, болит сильнее, потому что мы за полчаса до этого трахнулись в гардеробе.

И, черт побери, Брока абсолютно устраивала исцарапанная бородой задница, если это предлагал ему Джек... гипотетически... в фальшивом воспоминании. Он всегда мог воплотить это в жизнь... если бы захотел.

Держи лицо, Рамлоу.

— Ага, ну, — он драматично вскинул руки, пытаясь не думать о том, как бы это ощущалось взаправду. — Не могу молчать о потрясающем сексе, Джеки, просто не могу.

В глазах Джека блеснули искорки, которые можно было не заметить, моргнув не вовремя, и по спине Брока прокатилась волна дрожи, когда он осознал, что уже наделил его ласковым прозвищем, они улыбались друг другу. Ухмылка, расцветившая красивые черты, сказала Броку, что Джек собирается прыгнуть еще дальше в этом спектакле, потому что ему было весело.

Ущипните его — он пропал. Брок совершенно пропал. Никто не превзойдет этого парня.

Джек чуть развернулся к Райану, как будто его внезапно посетила мысль. Придавив его жестким взглядом, он угрожающе шагнул к распахнувшему рот парню:  
— Ты его трогал? Вы же двое не кувыркались повсюду? Если ты с ним что-то делал, я...

Брок смотрел за тем, как Райан выдавил удивленное «нет» и отступил на шаг. Это было не лучшее время для стояка. Серьезно.

— Я с ним ничего не делал! — воскликнул Райан, врезавшись спиной в стеллаж.

Брок использовал это как подсказку вступить в действо и шагнул между ними, прижимая ладони к восхитительной груди Джека; тот определенно не отлынивал от тренировок.  
— Ну что ты, дорогой. Ты же знаешь, что я не такой, я был слишком зациклен на тебе, чтобы спать с кем-то еще. Я не могу, Джеки, это всегда был только ты. Я люблю тебя, всегда тебя любил. До сих пор люблю.

— Да? — низко протянул Джек, кончиком языка облизывая губы. Брок смотрел на него, совершенно зачарованный.

Брок улыбнулся ему:  
— Да. Слово даю.

И прежде, чем он успел среагировать, Джек обнял его и притянул в поцелуй. Это было не какое-то убогое прикосновение губами, он целовал Брока как полагается, и тот не смог сдержать удивленного звука.Он почувствовал, как язык Джека скользнул по его нижней губе, и забросил руки ему на шею, чтобы прижать ближе, открывая рот и позволяя взять все, что тому хочется.

До Брока донеслось «Какого хрена?», за этим раздался стук чего-то мягкого, наверное, выроненных игрушек, а потом звук тяжелых шагов, удалявшихся от них. Правда, честно говоря, Брок не мог заставить себя испытывать чувство вины, потому что Джек царапал его губу зубами и ласкал его язык своим.

Брок не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем ему пришлось отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Их лица оставались близко друг к другу, пока они переводили дыхание.

— Думаю, он ушел, — пробормотал Джек с улыбкой, подталкивая нос Брока своим в последний раз, хотя так и не отодвигаясь.

Брок оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что за ними не было никого, только на полу лежали игрушки и сбитый пакет собачьей еды. Двое сотрудников магазина в форменных рубашках держались в начале прохода, заметно перестав беспокоиться о возможной драке.

Рассеянно облизывая губы и по-прежнему чувствуя в них теплое покалывание, он легко улыбнулся Джеку, хотя не чувствовал этой легкости, высвобождаясь и отступая от него.  
— Эм, ну... спасибо, что помог мне. Я не знал, что мне делать, и закончил бы, наверное, побегом через весь район, пока не оторвался бы от него. — Он пожал плечами и попытался игнорировать оглушающие воспоминания о языке Джека и желание исследовать всё остальное его тело. Его лицо раскраснелось. — Извини, что потратил твое время.

Джек покачал головой, с улыбкой отмахиваясь от извинения.  
— Не потратил. Мне было весело, рад был услужить.

Брок застенчиво прикусил губу.  
— Прости, что во время своей речи рассказал всем гостям твоих родителей, что ты исцарапал мне задницу бородой, после секса в гардеробе.

— Ничего страшного, — Улыбка Джека стала шире, в его глазах плескалось веселье. — До тех пор, пока тебе это нравится. Я был счастлив позаботиться о тебе, когда мы вернулись домой.

— Ты всегда был хорош в этом; и в сексе, и в заботе обо мне. — Брок похвалил его с абсолютной серьезностью, может быть, заигрывая с ним немного. Может быть.

— Я могу сделать еще лучше, — небрежно предложил Джек, прислоняясь к стеллажу и глядя, как Брок с любопытством приподнял бровь. — Ничто не сравнится с объединением этих двух навыков в примирительном сексе.

Брок молча смотрел на него в ошеломлении, задаваясь вопросом, не снится ли ему это всё.

Джек замялся.  
— Ну... может быть, ты хочешь сначала сходить на кофе?

— К черту, — выдохнул Брок, приходя в себя, хватая Джека за руку и таща к дверям. — У меня дома есть кофе, который ты сможешь выпить попозже. Сильно попозже. Утром, например.

Спасибо богам за свидания вслепую.


End file.
